Once Upon A Chipmunk: Winging It
by chipmunk3xfan
Summary: The munk teens get a new assignment to battle vampires and save the faeries of Farieopolis! But can the munk teens "wing it?" Part 2 of story #7! Gay Content. :D
1. Growing Wings

It was Friday night, and the teens were throwing a double concert. Everything so far had gone normal since the werewolf rampage. The teens

hadn't even seen David, Selena, or Jake apart from when they were shooting episodes of Wizards with them. The teens had a great concert so

far, and all that was left was for Simon to sing his solo. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Simon Seville!" Stu announced to the crowd. The crowd went

wild as Simon walked onto the stage at the same time the music started up. Simon started to dance and sing.

"Lucky you were born that far away so, We could both make fun of distance, Lucky that I love a foreign land for, The lucky fact of your existence,

Baby I would climb the Andes solely, To count the freckles on your body, Never could imagine there were only, Ten Million ways to love

somebody, Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le, Can't you see, I'm at your feet, Whenever, wherever, We're meant to be together, I'll be there and

you'll be near, And that's the deal my dear ,Thereover, hereunder, You'll never have to wonder, We can always play by ear, But that's the deal

my dear, Lucky that my lips not only mumble, They spill kisses like a fountain, Lucky that my fears, are small and humble, So you don't confuse

them with mountains, Lucky I have strong legs like my mother, To run for cover when I need it, And these two eyes that for no other, The day

you leave will cry a river, Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le, At your feet, I'm at your feet, Whenever, wherever, We're meant to be together, I'll be

there and you'll be near, And that's the deal my dear, Thereover, hereunder, You'll never have to wonder, We can always play by ear, But that's

the deal my dear, Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le, Think out loud, Say it again, Le ro lo le lo le lo le, Tell me, one more time, That you'll live, Lost

in my eyes."

Simon gave a flirty look to the crowd as his gray eyes shone in the spotlight. All of the girls fainted, but no one fainted more than Alvin, Jewl and

Theodore from backstage, who were watching Simon's performance on one of the video cameras. Simon then resumed dancing and singing.

"Whenever, wherever, We're meant to be together, I'll be there and you'll be near, And that's the deal my dear, Thereover, hereunder, You've

got me head over heels, There's nothing left to fear If you really feel the way I feel!"

Simon ended, and posed dramatically as the music ended. The audience went insane, and Simon bowed and walked off of the stage. "You were

amazing!" Theodore said. "Thanks Theo." Simon said blushing. "Alvin and Jewl thought you were amazing too, but they're too cool to admit

that you were anywhere near as good as they were." Theodore said, and Simon laughed. Alvin and Jewl blushed from embarrassment. "You

WERE really good Si." Alvin and Jewl said in unison. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Quadruple jinx! Infinity jinx!" Alvin and Jewl said in unison.

"GUYS!" Simon yelled. "What?" Alvin and Jewl said. "We have to go take our ending bow." Simon said. The Chipmunks and Chipettes walked

back onto the stage and took a bow. The crowd went wild, and the curtain closed. Jeanette's cell phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket,

and read something on it. "What is it Jenn?" Brittany asked. "It's from Selena. She says to meet her, David, and Jake at the Wizards studio

immediately." The teens all grinned excitedly, and raced over to the Wizards studio. Selena, David and Jake were waiting for them. "Heyy guys!"

Selena greeted them. "Heyy!" The munk teens echoed. "So, you guys have probably figured out by now that we have another assignment for

you." Jake said, and the munk teens nodded. "Ok, so here it is. There's this little city called Faerieopolis. The faeries there are very good and

kind, but there has been a recent vampire invasion. They have been enslaving the faeries to do all sorts of evil, but no one knows the vampire's

full intention yet. Your job is to travel to Faerieopolis, figure out the vampires' master plan, and set the faeries free." David explained. "I've

heard of Faerieopolis. It's a little faerie city in the clouds, and the only way to get there is by flying. An airplane is out of the question though,

they have a portal to their country that doesn't allow anything that doesn't have wings attached to it, which is why no humans have ever been

there, and it remains a myth." Jeanette explained. "Which must be how the vampires got in, all they had to do was turn into bats." Simon said.

"You're both correct." David said. "Then how are we supposed to get there?" Eleanor asked. "Well, we just happen to have a decent stock of

faerie wings in the costume room. Most people think that they are just props, but once you put them on, they become attached to you." Selena

explained. Alvin, Brittany, Jewl, and Bell shrieked excitedly, and ran to the costume room. The munk teens each picked out a pair of wings in

their color, and twirled in front of the mirrors. "Wait! How do we take them off for when we have to go home and stuff?" Theodore asked.

"Simple. The wings are under a spell, so just use the undo spell, and they will turn back into fake wings that you can take off." Selena explained.

"This is going to be the best assignment EVER!" Bell shrieked excitedly.


	2. Persuading Parents

The munk teens said goodbye to the Wizards teens, and started for home. "So, how far away is Faerieopolis anyways?" Eleanor asked casually.

Simon and Jeanette glanced uncomfortably at each other before Simon said, "From here, it'll take us a little over 24 hours." The munk teens

stopped walking, and they all stared open mouthed at Simon and Jeanette. "Over 24 hours? How are we supposed to go back and forth from

there and home every day?" Theodore asked. "Well, we're not. We're going to have to go there and stay there until our mission is completed."

Jeanette said. "And how exactly do you expect our parents to let us go like that?" Eleanor asked. "Well, Claire will understand, and she'll figure

out a way for Miss Miller to agree too. And Dave's her husband, so she can talk him into anything." Simon said. "Wish it was that easy for us."

Alvin whispered to Jewl, and Jewl tried not to giggle too loudly. The boys said goodbye to the girls once they had gotten to the fork in the road

where the girls lived one way, and the boys lived the other. Then Simon and Theodore went to go explain their mission to Claire, while Alvin

and Jewl went to talk to Dave. "So you're saying that you have to go there and stay there until the mission is over, you can't come home until

then?" Claire asked, once Simon and Theodore had explained the mission to her, and had shown off their wings to her. Simon and Theodore

nodded. "Well, Alvin's 17 now, and it's not like he has to babysit little kids, and it's all for a good cause, so I won't stop you guys." Claire said.

The boys smiled and Simon said, "We hate to ask, but we need you to do something else for us too. We need you to get Miss Miller to agree to

let the girls come too." "Well, I was able to convince her to let the girls come with you guys for the werewolf mission, but this won't be as easy."

Claire warned. She thought about it, and then smiled. "I know just how to do it though." She said, pulling out her cell phone. Downstairs, Alvin

and Jewl weren't having as good of luck with Dave. They had decided to try to let Dave consent to them going on a trip by themselves without

Claire, and then if something went wrong, they'd have Claire talk to him. "So Dave, we were thinking that we haven't been camping in a long

time." Jewl said. "And we went around the world by ourselves when we were only ten." Alvin added. "What are you fellas getting at?" Dave

asked raising his eyebrow. "Well, we wanted to go camping this week, and we knew that you and Claire and Miss Miller were too busy to take

us, so we thought maybe we could go camping by ourselves with The Chipettes." Jewl asked. "Well, if you fellas don't go far, I suppose it'd be

ok." Dave said. "Well, see, that's the thing Dave, it's not anywhere near here, it's really far away." Alvin said. "But you fellas know that you're

not allowed to go that far away from home by yourselves, or for that long, and besides, how would you get there?" Dave asked. Alvin and Jewl

looked at each other helplessly. "Excuse us Dave." Alvin said, pulling Jewl into the living room. "What do we do now?" Alvin asked, and Jewl

shrugged helplessly. Just at that moment, Simon and Theodore walked downstairs from talking to Claire. "What are you two doing?" Theodore

asked. "Well, we wanted to try to get Dave to let us go far away by ourselves for a while without Claire talking to him, so we asked him if we

could go camping by ourselves, but we just made things worse." Jewl explained. Simon glared at them. "Now what? We got Claire to tell Miss

Miller that we wanted to go camping with the girls, and that we'd be doing great community service, and she agreed, but thanks to you two, it

looks like we're the ones that can't go." Simon said. Alvin snapped his fingers and said, "Or, we could use the forgetting spell to make Dave

forget the conversation, and Claire can just convince him herself." Simon shook his head and said, "No Alvin, this is not important enough to

use the forgetting spell." Alvin grinned mischievously and said, "Not yet, but it will be soon. Theodore, go get Claire." Theodore walked upstairs

obediently, and Alvin pulled Jewl into the kitchen and yelled, "HEY DAVE, WATCH THIS!" and Alvin pulled Jewl into a deep, dramatic, passionate

kiss. Jewl's eyes went wide, and Alvin stared hard at him, and so Jewl kissed him back. They both moaned loudly, and continued the kiss, while

Dave looked like he was going to blow. Simon hurried to get over his shock and horror, so he could pull his wand out of his pocket. "Cerebellum

Erasus." Simon whispered, waving his wand and pointing it at Dave. Alvin and Simon immediately stopped kissing as soon as they saw the

sparkles flying toward Dave. "Oh hey fellas, I didn't even hear you come in, how was the concert?" Dave asked casually. "It went magically

Dave." Alvin said, and Jewl high fived him. Dave smiled and turned back to washing the dishes, just as Theodore and Claire were walking

downstairs. Alvin and Jewl walked back into the living room, where Simon was glaring at them. "What? Did you want to go or not?" Alvin asked.

"You're just lucky that the spell made him forget the whole thing." Simon said. Theodore walked over to them and said, "What was with all of

the moaning, I could hear it from upstairs." Simon rolled his eyes, and explained what Alvin and Jewl had done. Theodore grinned and said, "So,

do you think I can get some of that love?" Alvin grinned, and he and Theodore kissed. Jewl walked toward Simon, and Simon blushed. "Don't

bother." He said, trying to act like he was still mad at what Alvin and Jewl did. "Oh sure, the big bulge in the front of your pants just screams

stay away." Jewl said, cracking up, and Simon blushed and turned away. Jewl hugged Simon from behind and Simon could feel Jewl's dick

against his butt through their shorts. Jewl leaned over and whispered into Simon's ear seductively, "Forgive me?" It was too much for Simon,

who turned around and pulled Jewl into a deep kiss. Once they finally parted, Simon said, "Does that answer your question?" Jewl grinned.

"Wow Jewl, you're learning so much about seducing, I'm so proud!" Alvin said. "Thanks babe." Jewl said, hugging Alvin. Simon rolled his eyes,

and Theodore laughed. The boys went upstairs to pack for their stay in Faerieopolis.


	3. The Trip To Faerieopolis

The munk teens arrived at the Wizards studio to use their portal to get into the faerie world, so they could start their journey to Faerieopolis.

The Wizards teens greeted them in the special effects room. So, are you guys all packed and ready to go?" Selena asked. The munk teens

nodded. "How did you convince Brittany and Bell to bring only one small suitcase?" Simon whispered to Jeanette. "I didn't have to, now that

they have their wands, that's almost all they need." Jeanette whispered back. "Same with Alvin and Jewl." Simon whispered back, and Jeanette

nodded. Alright, the portal is just behind this prop door, as soon as you step in, you'll be in faerie world, which is all clouds, so get ready to fly as

soon as you step through." David warned. "The trip should last you all of today, and you should get their around noon tomorrow. There are

plenty of thick clouds to sleep on, but make sure they're thick enough to hold you." Jake explained. "Apart from that, we just want to wish you

luck on your assignment." Selena said, and the munk teens thanked the Wizard teens. The munk tens walked single file into the portal, and

started flying. "This is so fun!" Eleanor said, doing a loop the loop. Brittany and Alvin started trying to outdo each other's tricks, Simon and

Jeanette led the way with their map, Jewl and Bell talked about how amazing it was that they went from poor human nobody's, to chipmunk

faerie heroes, and Theodore and Eleanor looked for shapes in the clouds. The faerie munk teens flew almost all day, occasionally stopping to

rest and eat on a thick cloud. Once the sun had gone down, Simon and Jeanette announced that it was time for them to stop flying for the night.

Everyone rested on a thick cloud, and used part of the cloud as sleeping bags. Everyone quickly fell asleep, except for Alvin and Jewl. Alvin

turned to Jewl and whispered, "Jewl, are you awake?" Jewl turned to face Alvin and shook his head and said, "No, I'm too excited to sleep."

Alvin nodded and said the same. "It's so beautiful here." Jewl breathed, and Alvin agreed. "So, you did very well with going along with the plan

yesterday, even though you had no idea what it was." Alvin whispered grinning. Jewl grinned and whispered, "Well, it didn't take much for me

to want to kiss you back." Alvin grinned. "You know Alvin, a few months ago, I never would have imagined that I would be a faerie chipmunk on

my way to save other faeries from vampires with my three faerie chipmunk boyfriends, and my four other faerie chipmunk friends." Alvin

laughed into the part of the cloud he used for a pillow and whispered, "Sorry about that, but when you put it that way, I guess it would be hard

for a human to know that that would be coming." Jewl grinned and whispered, "But I'm SO glad it did. I've never been happier in all my life."

Alvin grinned and whispered, "Neither have I until it happened." Alvin and Jewl grinned at each other like two lovebirds that had just revealed

their crushes on each other, and kissed in the moonlight. The next day, the faerie munk teens continued their journey to Faerieopolis, and

arrived there around noon. Once they passed through the city gates, they were greeted by two faeries. "Greetings faerie chipmunks! "I'm

Lawrence, the mayor, and this is my wife Zelda. We are so happy you have arrived, and we can't wait to hear all about your trip and your plan,

but first, a feast." Theodore and Eleanor perked up at the mention of a feast. Lawrence and Zelda took them to city hall, where there was a big

feast to celebrate the arrival of the faerie munk teens. After everyone had eaten and talked for a while, Zelda said, "So I heard that you guys are

all famous singers." The faerie munk teens nodded, and Zelda said, "Oh, would you sing something for us?" The faerie munk teens nodded, and

Bell took her boom box out from her backpack, and put on their Ke$ha cover CD. Bell started up the music, and the faerie munk teens started

to dance and sing.

Alvin started singing solo."(Chuckle) Dance," Simon started singing solo. "Back door cracked, We don't need a key, We get in for free, No VIP

sleaze," Jewl started singing solo. "Drink that kool-aid, Follow my lead, Now you're one of us, You're coming with me," Theodore started singing

solo. "It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down, This place about to- Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out," The faerie munk

teens all started singing together. "This place about to blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, Blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, This place about to blo oh oh oh

oh oh oh ow, Blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, This place about to blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, Blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, This place about to blo oh oh

oh oh oh oh ow, Blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, This place about to-" Brittany started singing solo. "Now what, (What) We're taking control, We get

what we want, We do what you don't," Jeanette started singing solo. "Dirt and glitter cover the floor, We're pretty and sick, We're young and

we're bored," (Ha) Bell started singing solo. "It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out, This place about to- Tonight we're taking names

'cause we don't mess around," The faerie munk teens all started singing together. "This place about to blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, Blo oh oh oh

oh oh oh ow, This place about to blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, Blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, This place about to blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, Blo oh oh

oh oh oh oh ow, This place about to blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, Blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, This place about to Bloooooow." Elanor started

singing solo. "Go- go- go- go insane, Go insane, Throw some glitter, Make it rain on 'em, Let me see them hands, Let me, let me see them hands,

Go insane Go insane, Throw some glitter, Make it rain on 'em, Let me see them hands Let me, let me see them hands," Alvin started singing

solo. "We are taking over, (Blow) Get used to it, (Blow) This place about to" The faerie munk teens all started singing together. "Blo oh oh oh oh

oh oh ow, Blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, This place about to blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, Blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, This place about to blo oh oh oh

oh oh oh ow, Blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, This place about to blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, Blo oh oh oh oh oh oh ow, This place about to

bloooooooow!" The faerie munk teens ended, and posed dramatically as the faeries applauded. The faerie munk teens took a bow.

"That was amazing you guys!" Zelda said. "Is that the kind of music you listen to all of the time in the human world?" Lawrence asked. "Pretty

much, it's a very popular singing style." Alvin replied. Lawrence nodded and said, "I'm always eager to learn about the customs of other worlds."

"Well, music is a very big part of most humans' lives in our world." Brittany said. "Which must be why you are all so famous right?" Zelda asked.

"Exactly." Alvin and Brittany said in unison. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Quadruple jinx! Infinity jinx!" "GUYS!" Jeanette yelled. "What?" Alvin

and Brittany asked. "Your food's getting cold." She said. Alvin and Brittany started eating their food. "Is that something you do in your world

also?" Lawrence asked raising his eyebrow. Simon laughed and said, "Oh no, that's just Alvin, Brittany, Jewl, and Bell's thing. Although, Jinx is a

very popular game in our world, although everyone else plays it a different way. The way it's supposed to be played is if two people say the

same thing at the same time, one of the people says "jinx" and the other person pretends like they can't talk until someone says they're name.

Although with these guys, they always say jinx at the same time, so they go to double jinx, but they say that at the same time, and it just goes

on and on until someone stops them." Simon explained, and Zelda laughed. "So, now that we have had fun, what is your plan for vanquishing

the vampires?" Lawrence asked. Simon and Jeanette looked at each other embarrassed, and Jeanette said, "We haven't quite gotten that far

yet." Lawrence nodded and Zelda said, "Well, you have plenty of time to think about that later, for now, let me show you to your hotel rooms."

The faerie munk teens said goodbye to Lawrence and the other faeries, and followed Zelda to their hotel. When they arrived at the hotel,

Simon said, "It looks a bit pricy." Zelda laughed and said, "No charge for our heroes, it's the least we can do to thank you." Zelda took the munk

teens into the hotel, and almost everything had wings! There was an indoor tennis court, with a flying tennis ball. Zelda told them that "flyball"

was much more challenging and fun than tennis. Then they passed the gym, where there were all sorts of machines to help whip your wings

into shape. There was a huge restaurant, complete with a "flying fruit buffet" It was hard to pull Theodore and Eleanor away from that! There

was even an indoor swimming pool, which Zelda explained contained special water that was ok for wings. They finally arrived at the faerie

munk teens room, which was really like a mini house, with a living room, kitchen, and four bedrooms! There were two huge beds in each room,

called "faeirie king sized beds" The pillows flew all over the room, as if they had a mind of their own. "The faerie pillows will make sure you

don't get too lazy." Zelda explained, and Theodore and Eleanor immediately started flying around with them. There was a huge TV in every

room, even the kitchen! There was a Jacuzzi in one bedroom, an arcade in another, a humungous "fly in" closet in another, and 8 laptops on

desks in another. "How can we ever thank you for all of this?" Simon exclaimed. "Oh please, it's the LEAST we can do for you, since you're the

only people that can vanquish the vampires." Zelda said. "If you need anything, just call!" Zelda said, and flew out of the room. "Oh yeah, now

we're talking!" Alvin said excitedly.


	4. Alvin Impersonations

"Man, nothing beats a dip in a Jacuzzi after a long day of flying." Alvin said, sinking lower into the Jacuzzi. Alvin and Jewl had taken the room

with the Jacuzzi, Simon and Theodore had taken the arcade bedroom, Brittany and Bell had taken the bedroom with the "fly in" closet, and

Jeanette and Eleanor had the bedroom with the 8 laptops and desks. "You can say that again." Jewl said, also sinking lower into the water. Alvin

and Jewl wrapped their arms around each other, and kissed lovingly and lazily for a long time, pressing their nude bodies against each other.

Their bedroom door opened, and Simon and Theodore walked in. "Mind if we cut in?" Simon asked seductively, while Theodore closed and

locked the door. Alvin and Jewl scooted over to make room for Simon and Theodore, who stripped and climbed into the Jacuzzi. Theo boys all

got in a big group huddle, and took turns lazily kissing each other. After they had relaxed together for a few hours, Simon said, "I hate to break

the mood, but we need to come up with a plan for tomorrow." The other boys nodded, climbed out of the Jacuzzi, put on robes and slippers,

and wrapped towels around their heads. They met the girls in the living room, where Eleanor was ordering room service for dinner. "Hope you

don't mind we intruded into your room to play in your arcade Si and Theo." Jeanette said. "No problem, we weren't using it obviously anyways."

Simon said. Just then, Brittany and Bell walked in with loads of shopping bags. The other faerie munk teens stared at them. "What? We didn't

want all of our huge closet space to be wasted!" Bell said. Jeanette rolled her eyes, and Eleanor hung up the phone. "1…2…3…4...5…6…" she

counted. Their doorbell rang. "I got it!" Eleanor said. She opened the door, where a faerie in a waiter's outfit was holding a huge tray of food.

"Now, that'll be one million dollars." The faerie said. "ELEANOR!" The faerie munk teens all yelled shocked, except of course, for Theodore, who

eyed the food hungrily. "Don't think so. The faerie at the desk said that this restaurant's policy is "five or free" That was almost seven, sorry."

Eleanor took the tray, and slammed the door in the faerie waiter's face. "Five or free?" Jeanette asked confused. "Yeah, that means that they

guarantee that all meals, no matter what the size, will be delivered in five seconds or they're free. The guy missed by almost two seconds."

Eleanor explained, and the faerie teens laughed. "But what if the guy wasn't late?" Simon asked. Eleanor shrugged and said, "I hadn't thought

of that, but I figured that I would just tell them we are the heroes, and maybe he'd cut us a break." The faerie munk teens started eating the

food, while they tried to come up with an approach for the vampires. "We obviously can't stop them the same way we stopped the

werewolves." Jeanette said, and the other faerie munk teens agreed. "Well, at least I found the map to their castle online earlier." Simon said.

"So are we going tonight, or tomorrow night?"Theodore asked. "Oh, tomorrow night, PLEASE guys?" Alvin, Jewl, Brittany, and Bell all asked at

the same time. "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quadruple Jinx! Infinity Jinx!" "GUYS!" Simon yelled. "What?" Alvin, Jewl, Brittany, and Bell said.

"We have to go tonight, the longer we wait, the more faeries that suffer. We are not here on a vacation." Jeanette said. The other faerie munk

teens sadly agreed. The faerie munk teens finished eating, the boys got dressed, and they all left the hotel. Everyone followed Simon to the

castle of the vampires. They hid beside the castle, as a vampire walked out of the castle, and the faerie munk teens quickly flew in before the

door closed. They searched all around the castle, looking for vampires, but they all must have been out destroying things. Once they couldn't

find anything; they decided to head back to the hotel. Suddenly, Eleanor stopped and asked, "Where's Theodore?" The faerie munk teens

looked all around, but Theodore was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Alvin called over to the others just loud enough for them to hear, "Guys, I

found Theo! He's in this bedroom with…" Alvin trailed off, and looked back at the door for a long time. "Who's in there with him Alvin?"

Jeanette asked. Alvin kept staring at the door for a while before turning back and replying, "Me?" The other faerie teens quickly flew over by

Alvin to peek into the bedroom, and there, sure enough, was Theodore, and what looked like Alvin. "What in the faerie world? How can you be

in there and out here?" Eleanor asked. "Because that's not Alvin. Whatever is in that room is out to get us." Simon said. "How can something

else look so much like Alvin anyways? I didn't know vampires or faeries could shape shift." Brittany said. "Most can't, but something here can."

Simon said. They saw Theodore and the thing that looked like Alvin lying on the bed together. Theodore was staring into "Alvin's" eyes, as it

whispered seductively to him. "Look, his eyes are pink, not green!" Bell said. Everyone looked closely, and Theodore's eyes went from light pink,

to deep pink, to hot pink, to light red. "We have to get in there before they turn dark red!" Simon said. The faerie munk teens charged into the

room, where the boys grabbed Theodore, who's eyes were deep red now, while the girls all yelled "Raidon Chaindon!" while waving their

wands, and pointing them at "Alvin" The Alvin like thing was chained with four strong chains, and the faerie munk teens flew out of the castle.


	5. A Flappy Ending

"Is he going to be ok Si?" Jewl asked concerned. The faerie munk teens crowded around Theodore in their hotel room's living room. "He should

be, but it's a good thing we got him before his eyes turned dark red, otherwise, it would've been too late." Simon said. "We'll need all of the

magic we have though, he was very close to the irreversible point." Simon said. "I'll go get Jeanette." Alvin said. Jeanette was in her room

researching the strange Alvin like creature they had found in the vampire castle on one of the many laptops. Alvin and Jeanette came into the

living room, and everyone pulled out their wands and said, "Spellus Undous" while waving their wands and pointing them at Theodore.

Theodore's eyes went to light pink. "Oh no! was our magic not enough?" Alvin asked on the verge of a freak out. "Give it a little bit of time."

Simon said. Everyone waited a few minutes, as Theodore's eyes went from light pink, back to electric green. Everyone sighed with relief. "What

happened? How did we get back here? Why do I feel dizzy?" Theodore asked, putting his hand to his head. "You were hypnotized Theo, we

save you just in time." Jewl explained. "But Alvin and I snuck into one of the bedrooms to take a kissing break, and then… I can't remember past

then."Theodore said confused, holding his head. "Theo, that wasn't really Alvin, that was something else trying to convince you it was Alvin."

Jeanette tried to explain gently. "But how would something else here know that Alvin and I have a crush on each other?" Theodore asked, but

then had to put his hand to his head again from thinking too hard. "Come on Theo, let's go relax on the balcony." Alvin suggested, and

Theodore let Alvin lead him onto the balcony of their hotel room. Jeanette and Simon walked into the laptop room to do more research on the

thing in the castle, while Brittany was making Eleanor decide on which of Brittany's outfits she liked best. Jewl walked over to the window to

watch Alvin and Theodore on the balcony. Alvin and Theodore were sitting on the porch swing on the balcony with their legs wrapped together,

holding hands, and Theodore had his head on Alvin's shoulder, while Alvin had his head on Theodore's. The swung back and forth gently on the

porch swing in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Jewl smiled as he watched them. Bell walked up beside Jewl and put her paw on his

shoulder. Jewl turned to her and did his best to smile. "I'm sure he'll be ok Jewl." Bell said reassuringly. "I know, it just hurts to think of what

might have happened to Theo, I mean, who knows what that thing's intentions were?" Jewl said shuddering. "And to see him still trying to

recover and feeling all dizzy, it just hurts." Jewl added. Bell hugged Jewl and said, "I know, but at least nothing serious happened, and Alvin's

taking good care of him." Jewl sighed and said, "I know, but this whole thing makes me wonder if this is all worth it. Like, did we do the right

thing by asking to stay wizards? Did we decide it because of selfish reasons, and this is the price we have to pay?" Bell turned Jewl so that she

could look directly into his eyes. Deep brown met deep brown as Bell said, "Jewl, I know this is really hard, but we're doing the right thing by

helping people. Maybe we did decide to stay wizards for selfish reasons, but in the end, it's all for a good cause. I mean, what happened to

Theo could, and maybe already did happen to other faeries. And since Theo's ok, we really should stick with this." Jewl smiled and said, "You're

right, thanks Bell." Bell hugged Jewl and said, "Hey, what are fake girlfriends for?" They both laughed, and Simon and Jeanette came out of the

laptop room. "We figured it out! Where's Britt and Ele?" Jeanette asked. Jewl and Bell motioned towards Brittany and Bell's room, and Jeanette

went in there to tell them they had great news. Everyone went onto the balcony, so that Theodore and Alvin wouldn't have to get up. Simon

and Jewl joined Alvin and Theodore on the porch swing, while the girls sat down on the outdoor couch. "Simon and I figured out what that

thing was that got Theodore. It was Count Flapula, the leader of the vampires that are attacking Faerieopolis. He has somehow mastered the

art of shape shifting, and using that, along with the vampire's given ability to use mind control, had tricked faeries into joining up with the

vampires, making them defenseless so they could eat them, so that they couldn't stop them from destroying Faerieopolis and turning it into

vampireville." Jeanette explained. "But I still don't understand how Count Flapula knew I had a crush on Alvin." Theodore said confused. "That

was easy. He saw that you were holding onto Alvin out of fear when we were searching the castle, so he knew that Alvin would be the best

person of the group to imitate. He turned into Alvin, and started to hypnotize you as soon as you looked at him. Once one of his victims is even

slightly hypnotized, he can read their mind, and so that how he figured out you had a crush on Alvin, and used that to drag you down into a

deeper hypnosis." Simon explained. "So now we have to go back to the castle tonight, and put an end to this." Jeanette finished. "Theodore,

you'll have to stay here, in case he tries to use his hypnotic powers again. Once you've fallen victim, it's twice as easy the next time. Alvin, you

stay with him to take care of him and keep him company. Make sure he gets lots of rest and nourishment. Brittany and Eleanor, you two stay

behind also, so you can help Alvin and keep him company if Theodore needs to sleep. Jewl, Bell, Simon and I will go back to the castle and try

to put an end to Count Flapula's reign of terror once and for all." Jeanette explained. The Faerie munk teens nodded, and Jewl said, "Faerie

munks on three, one…two…three.." All eight of the faerie munk teens cheered, "FAERIE MUNKS!" Later that night, Simon, Jeanette, Jewl, and

Bell were getting ready to leave for the vampire castle. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, just focus on getting yourself better." Jewl said to

Theo, giving him a hug and a kiss. "And don't you worry about us, you just focus on safely vanquishing the vampires" Alvin said, giving Jewl a

hug and a kiss. After Simon had given Alvin and Theo each a hug and a kiss, and Jeanette and Bell had said goodbye, they started their journey

to the castle. Once they got to the castle, Jeanette said, "Edgebono Utoosis." While waving her wand and pointing it and the four of them. The

Faerie munk teens were instantly duplicated, and the dupes walked toward the vampire guards. The guards attacked the dupes, and while they

did, the real faerie munk teens snuck inside. "Spellus Undous" Jeanette whispered, waving her wand and pointing it at the dupes. The dupes

disappeared, leaving the guards dumbfounded. The faerie munk teens flew around the castle, until they found the bedroom where Count

Flapula had taken Theodore captive. They found Count Flapula in there, talking to one of his generals. "Do you have the rocks Jeanette?" Simon

asked, and Jeanette nodded. Jeanette threw some rocks into the room, and then threw some outside of the door to make a sort of trail.

"Geologize Gemologize." Simon whispered, waving his wand, and pointing to the rock trail. The rocks turned into gems, and the general and

Count Flapula were lured out of their room by the gems. The faerie munk teens hid as the general walked out, but when Count Flapula walked

out, Jewl whispered, "Radon Chainon." At the same time Bell whispered, "Zippitus-yer-Trapatus" While they both waved their wands and

pointed them at Count Flapula. He was instantly chained and couldn't speak. The faerie munk teens remained hiddedn, until the general left

the castle to go hide his gems in his house. Once the castle door closed, and the faerie munk teens were certain that they were alone with the

vampire leader, they approached him. "Greetings Count Flapula. I am Simon, this is my twin brother Jewl, and our friends Jeanette and Bell.

Prepare to be defeated. Count Flapula tried to speak and wriggle out of the chains, but was unable to do so. "Oh, don't bother with struggling.

You will never get out of those chains, or be able to talk again until we free you, so you may as well listen to what we have to say." Jeanette said.

Count Flapula glared at them. "We know about everything you have done, not only to Faerieopolis, but the faeries that live here, and even to

m7y brother Theodore. We know all about your plan to turn Faerieopolis into Vampireville, by enslaving some faeries and eating others." Jewl

said. "But prepare for your plan to be foiled. We have captured you, and we won't set you free unless you surrender, and don't try to fake

surrender either, because we will easily recapture you." Bell said. "Spellus Undous." She added, waving her wand, and being careful to only

point it at Count Flapula's mouth, and not his chains. "You faerie chipmunks think you're so brave, smart, and heroic. But guess what? You'll

NEVER be able to convince my vampire soldiers and faerie slaves to give up unless I command them to, so I see no reason of why I should

surrender!" Count Flapula said, and then cackled evilly. The faerie munk teens grinned at him mischievously, and Jewl said, "Oh no? Well we'll

just see about that." The faerie munk teens grabbed Count Flapula, and flew him to the top of city hall. "Vampires and faerie slaves, prepare to

be defeated!" Jeanette announced. The vampires and faeire slaves all stared at them in shock and horror once they saw that they had their

leader. "SPANDAU BALLET TELL ME IT'S TRUE, TAKE THIS EVIL MAN, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" The faerie munk teens all shouted, waving their

wands, and pointing them at Count Flapula. Count Flapula's face brightened, and Jewl whispered, "Spellus Undous" While waving his wand and

pointing it at Count Flapula, who was instantly unchained. "Fellow vampires and faerie slaves, I am most sorry that I had to make you all do this

horrid thing. It was very wrong of me, and everything we did was very wrong, but no more. We shall all help rebuild Faerieopolis, and then

move back to Transylvania, never again to destroy another city, or torture others!" Count Flapula said, and the vampires cheered, for they

never were really bad, they were just afraid of Count Flapula's powers. Count Flapula also used his powers to reverse his hypnosis on the faerie

slaves, and things started to go back to normal. The next day, it was all over the faerie news. All eight faerie munk teens went to city hall for an

interview. Lawrence and Zelda flew over to them after the interview. "We are most thankful to all eight of you for restoring life to Faerieopolis."

Lawrence said. "And as a way to thank you, you are always welcome in Faerieopolis as heroes as long as you are faerie chipmunks." Zelda

added. "Thank you all for your hospitality, and we were very happy to help. Perhaps we will return one day." Alvin said. The faerie munk teens

all said goodbye, and flew back to the portal of the human world. Once they were back in the Wizards studio, the Wizards teens were very

happy with their report of their assignment. "You all did very well!" Jake said, and the teens thanked him."Sounds like you had a lot of fun!"

Selena commented. "Yes, it was hard to leave, everyone there was so nice, oh, and you would have LOVED the hotel!" Bell said. "Well, since

you all did so well on your assignment, you are free to keep your faerie wings." David said. The munk teens all jumped up and down excitedly,

clapping and shrieking. They thanked the Wizards teens, and went home. When the boys arrived home, Dave and Claire were there to greet

them. "So, how was your camping trip boys?" Dave asked. "It couldn't have gone better Dave, it was LOADS of fun!" the boys said. But it

wouldn't always be.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
